


Taking Candy From The Baby

by LadyLaran



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishizu brings home a boyfriend at really the wrong time. Where’s the problem with this? The dreadful duo seriously doesn’t like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Candy From The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A bare foot swung idly in the cool air of the house the two blonds shared with their sister. Marik was watching some show that had recently become popular in Domino. The Thief had suggested he try it and to his surprise, “Supernatural” had turned out to be better than he expected. The entire family, even Ishizu, had become hooked.

A muttered curse in ancient Egyptian made him look up as his hikari slammed the phone down onto its base. 

“What’s wrong?”

Lavender eyes looked into eyes slightly darker than his own, startled by the other’s question. Usually Marik was so involved when he was watching television, that he rarely heard his conversations and reactions, when on the phone.

“The prick is coming over.”

Marik frowned, quickly realizing what prick the other was talking about.

“You’re joking, right?”

Malik flopped onto the couch, disgust written plainly on his face.

“I wish I was. Seriously, what the hell does she see in that guy? He’s more arrogant than Kaiba and hell, I’ve seen cuter faces on the ass of a camel.”

“No kidding,” Marik responded, while he played with the DVD player remote. “I’m surprised she’s bringing him home.”

“Yeah and get this, she asked if you’d mind cooking or at least call out for a nice take out place for tonight.”

“What the hell for?” The yami didn’t mind doing such things for his family but not for this guy. Not going to happen.

The hikari sighed, responding quietly to his lover. “Apparently, she wants him to get to know us better.”

A wrinkle of Marik’s nose let the other know what he thought of that, but the expression quickly lightened as a devious look took its place. An expression Malik knew all too well.

“What are you plotting, yami?”

The devious look turned into a smirk as he turned off the player and television before rising.

“Come on, we have work to do.”

When Ishizu came home with her boyfriend, she was stunned to find the house was completely spotless, which was unusual considering Malik had a habit of leaving grooming items everywhere. That and there was a rich scent of their evening meal that filled the air, something her nose and stomach mutually appreciated.

“I’m home!”

Two blond heads popped into the doorway, making her smile fondly at them.

“You’re in time, Ishizu. Malik will show Maro to the guest bathroom to wash up.”

Marik ducked back into the kitchen to get things ready for tonight’s show while Malik led the dark haired man to the guest facilities. The first trap had been laid there in the form of the hand soap. He and Marik had left some honey in the liquid to give Maro’s hands a unique stickiness to them.

He bit back a smile when the man came out, rubbing at his hands with a frown, obviously trying to get rid of the sticky feeling.

Tonight is going to be great fun!

The smile threatened to show when they entered the dining room and Ishizu frowned at the odd behavior of her boyfriend, still rubbing his hands together. Being as polite as she was, she didn’t make a comment but obviously was baffled by what he was doing.

“Dinner smells delicious, Marik. What did you make tonight?”

The blond yami smiled at his ‘sister,’ knowing she would love the answer she was about to receive. 

“I made Kushari tonight.”

Her eyes lit up at the thought of the traditional Egyptian dish. It wasn’t often that Marik cooked the food native to their home, and she was excited. This one happened to be one of her favorites.

Marik was pleased by her reaction and was quick to pull the seat out for his sister at the dining room table. He’d also fried up some vegetables done in Egyptian style as well to go with it.

Malik caught the look of anger when his yami beat the boyfriend to pulling the chair out for the Ishtar sister. Apparently, Maro didn’t enjoy being shown up at all, which only fueled his determination to chase this prick away from his sister. Ra knew, she deserved a hell of a lot better than this guy.

Plates were handed out, as well as traditional Western silverware, and beverages. The yami had chosen a tea that was known to their old home as well but also had a minor alteration when it came to their guest’s meal.

Maro looked askance at the plate, not quite sure what he was looking at, while the others dug into the meal. He was very much unaware of the two lovers watching him as he kept staring at the food.

“Is something wrong?”

He looked up into Malik’s soft lavender gaze and managed a wan smile.

“I’m unfamiliar with foreign cuisine.”

“This is a popular one back in Egypt. Rice, lentils, pasta, tomatoes, some vegetables, and seasoning. Try it. I think you’ll enjoy it. It can be a little bit spicy though.”

At Malik’s description, Maro decided to give it a try and his eyes quickly watered. What he didn’t know was that Marik had doubled what he normally put in pepper-wise for their guest’s serving.

“Are you all right?”

He didn’t answer Ishizu’s question, scrambling for his cup of tea, which he quickly downed in hopes of quenching the burning sensation in his mouth. What the man didn’t know was that chilies of that nature required bread to soothe the burn, not liquid, as water and tea tended to make the fire spread.

Foul language poured from his lips as he tried to cool off, but it wasn’t noticed by his girlfriend as much as the dark blue tongue and lips. 

Marik covered his grin with his own teacup. Shadow magic could be such a great pranking tool, he mused to himself.

The evening continued with pranks and whatnot, but it seemed like it wouldn’t make a difference. Finally, as the group sat down in the living room, the final prank was sprung on the nervous Mora.

The man screamed as the sound of cooking flesh was heard. He sprang to his feet, fanning his ass and cursing harshly as Malik picked up the battery powered curling iron.

“I was looking for this! Marik, were you using it again and didn’t tell me? Damn, I hope you didn’t kill the batteries again.”

Before his yami could answer, Mora interrupted.

“Damn you fucking freaks! You did this on purpose. Everyone knows you two should’ve been locked away in the mental hospital…”

There was a harsh sound of flesh hitting flesh and after the man hit the ground, Ishizu rubbed her fist from where she’d punched him.

“Consider us over, asshole. No one but NO ONE insults my family! Marik, escort him out.”

The two blonds were happy to do so, ‘accidentally’ applying the hot curling iron to the man’s ass to herd him out of the house.

“Just like taking candy from a baby.”

Malik didn’t answer for a moment, and he turned to look at his lover. The smaller blond looked almost sad as he stared at his curling iron.

“This was my favorite one and now it’s all ruined.” He gave a soft sigh.

Marik kissed him, smiling.

“I’ll have Bakura steal you another tomorrow. Come on, love. Let’s ply Ishizu with chocolate and have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note: Maro means ‘myself,’ which I found to be fitting. Kushari is a dish native to Egypt that is very spicy. I found a recipe for it online when I was researching native dishes. Interesting what you find, huh? It’s more rushed than I’d like but health didn’t cooperate for the longest time. I hope you all had fun!


End file.
